


Don't Ask, Don't Tell

by addicted_2_fandoms



Series: What Happens When Rhodey and Tony Fall In Love? Well It Doesn't Get Easier When Pepper Gets Involved [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Pepper Potts, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute Tony Stark, Don't Ask Don't Tell, F/M, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, James "Rhodey" Rhodes Needs a Hug, M/M, MIT Era, Military Homophobia, Multi, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Tony Stark, Pepper Potts knows all, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Sharing Clothes, Swearing, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, yeah...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms
Summary: How Tony, Rhodey and Pepper got together.Rhodey's always known he was mostly gay, other than falling for a girl or two and Tony's always known he likes people regardless of gender. They couldn't get together at MIT or in the public eye because of Tony's job and the air force.But where does Pepper fit in? Well she and Rhodey go mama bear on Tony and Tony finds he doesn't mind. It feels nice for Tony to be between the two he most loves.(You don't need to read the first story to understand, can be read as a one shot)
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: What Happens When Rhodey and Tony Fall In Love? Well It Doesn't Get Easier When Pepper Gets Involved [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806556
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	1. I'm In Love With You, Fucking Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something??? I hope you like?? Yeah, my otp! Anyway hope you enjoy as I said!

Rhodey and Tony met at MIT, it was a very different world when they went Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell, still ruled supreme. Rhodey was a hardworking, intelligent individual, freshman year of MIT when they met. Tony was a ‘playboy’, a ‘player’ at the age of 15, in reality he wasn’t. It was just easier to keep up the facade the press had given him, plus it warded back anyone who might want to use him. 

When Rhodey entered his dorm the first time, hair in a buzzcut, carrying boxes, he was shocked to see a small figure curling up on the bed. From his understanding he had a single room, not that he minded sharing. Growing up he’d shared bedrooms with his brothers and sisters, their parents weren’t the most well off. But this person, no  _ kid _ looked so young! 

He placed his stuff down, careful not to wake the other man who looked exhausted. Just as he was walking back into the dorm room with his last box, he peered over at the bed only to notice the person had woken up. His hair was mussed and his face free from stubble, his movements were slow, as if he’d just woken up and he was stretching. Even stretched out, his form was tiny Rhodey noted.

He walked over to who he supposed was his new roommate, outstretching his hand. “James Rhodes, pleasure to meet, and you are?” His voice was controlled but he kept the politeness his mama had raised him with.

“Um.” The man rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn before sticking his hand out. “Tony, Tony Stark, at your service.”

He introduced himself with a flair and confidence, Rhodey wasn’t expecting from him. It took a moment for the name to set in, and when the lightbulb went off in his head he noticed that Tony looked nervous.

He quickly tried to stutter something out, “I-I’m not what the papers say. I-I don’t sleep around or go partying every night, I’m fourteen for god’s sakes! Almost fifteen and I-I, well I just, I just. Don’t want to start off a new relationship with someone thinking I’m a slut or alcoholic.” He murmured the last bit as his breathing picked up.

“I’m not, I’m not. I swear it. I’m really not. Please don’t leave me.” He started hyperventilating and crying, and before Rhodey could think twice about it he wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

“Okay deep breaths in and out, in and out. You’re ok, you're safe. Nothing can hurt. I don’t believe it, I trust you, ok? I trust you Tones.” He just babbled out, and held the boy tighter, he doesn't even know where the nickname came from. But he knows it calmed to man down.

“Thanks Rhodey.” He sleepily whispered, before dozing off, a panic attack took a lot out of you. Rhodey? Huh, he liked it. He looked down to the man in his arms, smiling.

Throughout their years at MIT the two got closer, Rhodey realised he was gay (or homoflexible, he’d fallen for a girl once) and Tony realised he was pansexual. Of course after they told each other, it was never spoken about again. Only late nights and getting drunk in their dorms would spill the secrets of the young men. 

Tony graduated when he was 19, Rhodey when he was 22. They both went their separate ways, still keeping in contact. Rhodey was there when he lost his parents, he was there when Rhodey revealed his parents wanted him to go into the airforce. Many a late night was shared. After MIT, Tony took over Stark Industries and Rhodey went military. 

They never discussed what had happened in their dorm rooms, many nights ago. So if Rhodey noticed his oldest MIT hoodie missing, he didn’t say anything and if Tony ‘accidently’ packed the wrong hoodie or spent his nights in an oversized MIT hoodie, only they needed to know.

Pepper and Tony met when she first started working at Stark Industries, during her first months there as an accountant she found an error made by him, the  _ genius _ himself, that would have cost the company billions. From there she was quickly promoted to Tony’s assistant, where they got much closer. 

“What do you mean there’s an error? I’m Tony Stark, there can’t be an  _ error. _ ” He ran his hands through his hair, exasperated and spitting out the word ‘error’ like it had personally offended him, which as far as he was concerned, it had. 

Pepper sighed, trying to keep up a professional facade. “Excuse me Jarvis,” She called sweetly, ignoring Tony’s baffled face and half protests.

“What can I do for you today Ms Potts?” Jarvis’ voice came back, sounding as amused as an AI could.

“Could pull up the financial details for case 117.56, thank you.” Her tone was light as the holographic screen popped up.

“So as you can see here.” They spent the rest of the afternoon in Tony’s office, Pepper explaining the details to Tony.

“I’m sorry, what did you say your name was again?” He asked as they were wrapping up. 

“Virginia Potts,” She spoke back, not amused. She raised an eyebrow at the sheepish man. “My friends call me Pepper, but you may call me Miss Potts.”

“Any way I could call you Mrs Stark?” His cheeky grin was back.

She once again raised her eyebrow. “In your dreams.”

She stalked off without another comment leaving Tony flabbergasted. 3 months later, they were in a new relationship after a lot of inappropriate flirting from Tony and a lot of unamused looks from Pepper. But he had grown on her she guessed. 

“And that is why, you get 12% of my love.” She said smugly.

“Come on,” Tony whined. “I apologised!”

“Ok, sure. Just remember though, you can only sleep in our bed 12% of the night, not that you sleep there any more than 10.” She muttered the last bit disapprovingly.

“Oh come on! You’re relegating me to the couch? Cold Peps, cold. Rhodey would never do anything like this to me.” He frowned, making puppy dog eyes. 

“Yeah, cause Rhodey’s too much of a coward to make a move.” They had been together 3 years at this point and never had either given her any reason to inquire about their relationship, or at least they didn’t think they had.

“Um, uh. Y-you. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He stuttered, then rushed out.

She smiled smugly, “You can’t deny it.”

He couldn’t come up with anything, she obviously knew and he really didn’t want to lie about this of all things. Not to her.

“Yeah. It started in MIT. He went to the air force and it was a Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell policy and I did this.” He motions to the office around them. “Couldn’t come out.”

His tone was sullen and quiet, almost nostalgic as he finally let the tears fall for the love he could never have.

“Oh Tony.” She pulled the crying man close to her chest, relocating them to the couch, pulling him closer.

“Excuse me sir, you have an incoming call from ‘Rhodey is my Honeybear’.” Friday could be heard through the speakers.

He sniffled and laughed, “That obvious huh?” His tone was self-deprecating and Pepper couldn’t work out why.

“Patch him through baby girl. Platypus! Hey.” His tone was joyous, a stark comparison to the tone his voice’d had before. 

“Tony, I told you not to call me that.” His voice was a mixture of fondness and faux annoyance.

“Hey Rhodes.” Pepper had a smile in her voice, not surprised by what she’d heard earlier.

“Hey Peps, taking care of our Tonester for me?” He teased.

“As if I would do anything else.” She quipped back. “You coming up soon?”

“Actually that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” His voice turned serious and the couple on the couch quickly recognised it. “Do you think I could come up this weekend?”

“Of course Rhodey, you’re always welcome here.” Pepper said.

“Yeah, you never have to ask. This is your home too, ok?” Tony’s voice went soft, in a way that Pepper rarely heard. Usually when he was talking to Rhodey and she smiled fondly at her idiot.

“Just promise you won’t kick me out after you hear what I have to say.” He sounded so small, so broken and Tony wanted nothing more than to wrap him up in a huge hug and tell him that ‘no, he could  _ never _ do anything to make tony love him any less.’

“Well…” Rhodey started.

Rhodey and Pepper met over 3 years ago, when Pepper first became his assistant, although she’ll insist that her job was more of a babysitting gig. When they first met, Tony was worried they wouldn’t get along but to his delight and much sooner his dismay, they got on like a house on fire. Both seemingly getting off on his self-care.

As Tony and Rhodey joked around, Pepper couldn’t help but notice the softening in Rhodey’s eyes when he looked at the smaller man and laughing at the unfunny jokes he would make. She also couldn’t help but smile at the care he had when handling Tony, even when play wrestling, making sure to never actually hurt the man.

She noticed straight away how in love the two were, maybe it was the reason she ended up saying yes. Saying yes to his constant  _ proposals, _ as he liked to call them. She saw a side of him that wasn’t just a cocky, arrogant player, in fact she’d never actually had to escort anyone out the next morning. Despite his exterior, she had a feeling that he wasn’t a player and in the next few months she’d realise how wrong his first impression really was.

She knew that one day he’d figure it out and they’d deal when they got there, but for now it was nice to see him like this. Happy, carefree. 

Her and Rhodey got on so well, both coming up with new ways to make the genius just  _ take care of himself. _ Honestly he was gonna get mama beared  _ so hard. _ But he found that he didn’t mind, not with these two. 

They all enjoyed each other’s company and over the next few years they got close, they supposed that’s why rumours came out about an affair between Pepper and Rhodey after they’d go shopping and be talking about Tony all day. Their smiles’d be so bright, their eyes fond, talking about the scientist.

Why rumours about a forbidden, gay love affair between Rhodey and Tony came out after they’d spend the whole day hanging out. But they never discouraged the rumours, they knew it would’ve only made them grow, so they were just them. Sometimes even they forgot they weren’t a throuple, not that any would admit it.

Between movie nights with Tony curled between, soft kisses shared that no one would make comment about in the morning, and Rhodey crashing Pepper and Tony’s dates, it was just how they were.

“Well… Well I, I’m kinda in love with you Tony. I have been, since MIT.” Rhodey couldn’t believe what he’d just said and started stuttering out apologies about how inappropriate that was before Pepper cut him off.

“Well fucking finally!” Tony and Rhodey who rarely heard Pepper swear froze until both processed what she’d said.

“You know what.” Tony started, effectively cutting off whatever they were about to say, “We’ll talk about it when you get here, ok? Don’t wanna have this conversation over the phone. Doesn’t feel right.”

“Ok. I love you Tones. Y-you don’t have to say it back, I know.” Rhodey muttered.

“I love you too Honeybear. Just shut it, ok love?” Tony chuckled at the reverse in the situation. Usually it was Pepper and Rhodey telling him to be quiet.

“Should I send the jet now?” Tony asked.

That effectively snapped Rhodey out of his head, “U-um, sure. So I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon?” 

Tony checked the time, seeing how late it was. “See you Rhodey-bear.”

“Bye Tones, bye Peps.” He said before hanging up.

“What the fuck?” 


	2. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was unsure what the proper etiquette was after admitting you were in love with someone to your girlfriend, that she seemingly knew about and the person in question would arrive tomorrow, in regards to sleeping arrangement.
> 
> “Excuse me boss, Ms Potts has informed me you’d in her words ‘try to pull this shit, come sleep in a real bed’ and has left the door open for you to enter.” Friday’s voice startled him.
> 
> “Aw, you care.” Tony teased the AI, already dead on his feet.
> 
> “It may appear so sir, but I am incapable of human emotions.” But Tony could swear he heard sarcasm in that sentence, despite the monotonous tone of the AI’s voice.
> 
> “Alright honey buns.” He laughed.
> 
> “Save the pet names for Colonel Rhodes.” The AI deadpanned back.
> 
> He gasped, “Traitor.”
> 
> “Go to bed.” And geez, Friday was sounding more like a mother everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long???? I know no one's reading it, but to those that are, I'm really sorry. Also the chapter got toooooo long, so?? Yeah. :/
> 
> Please let me know if you do like it, I feel like i'm wasting my time, haha

“Pepper, what do I do? I can’t do this, I can’t do this, I can’t do this.” Tony started hyperventilating, not being able to process anything, yet processing everything at once, he was pacing and running his greasy fingers through his dirty hair.

“Breath, in, out, in, out.” Pepper ordered slowly, tugging him back to where he’d been sitting just a minute ago. “I’m gonna need you to breath, Friday dim the lights.”

Friday didn’t respond, only turning down the aforementioned lighting. “Pepper I need to go, I’ve got to go, I need to go.” His voice was getting pitched as he shoved the redhead off of him and ran off.

Pepper forced herself not to chase after him, knowing this behaviour was quite normal, if not a little self-destructive. Nonetheless, she knew Rhodey would be there the next day and this was Tony’s way of coping, she wasn’t a fan but it was a huge shock to his system.

A huge shock, that the guy he was  _ in love _ with wanted to act on it. The word love wasn’t taken lightly by either of them, yet she knew that there’d never be  _ anyone _ as perfect for each other as they were. Soulmates. Bound together from shared trauma, late night drinking and an unmatched understanding of each other. So she will say if asked that these two are the definition of soulmates, even if they choose to keep it purely platonic. Which she sincerely hoped they didn’t, the sexual tension around the two was thickening at times.

“Keep an eye on him, Fri?” She asks, her voice small.

“Of course Ms Potts.” Friday’s voice was as fond as an AI could sound, without being human and Pepper could have sworn the AI could care for the man.

Tony had locked himself in the lab, not allowing anyone, not even Pepper access as he pulled up the blueprints for his latest project. He worked well into the early hours of the morning, chastising and being more hard on himself than normal. He threw himself into whatever he was doing, having three things going at a minimum at once, rushing around from project to project until settling on one and focusing on it until Friday alerted him that he’d been in the lab for 12 hours. 

At that point he was too distracted to continue working and manage to stagger to the elevator, taking him upstairs. He pulled out the hoodie he’d stolen from Rhodey all those years ago at MIT. It was his comfort shirt, he wore it after Afghanistan, after Jarvis had died, after AI Jarvis had died and he couldn’t imagine his life without it. 

He quickly stood under the shower, not bothering to wash his hair or shave, just trying to get the muck off him from the lab. He pulled on a pair of boxers and the hoodie and walked to the couch. He was unsure what the proper etiquette was after admitting you were in love with someone to your girlfriend, that she seemingly knew about and the person in question would arrive tomorrow, in regards to sleeping arrangement.

“Excuse me boss, Ms Potts has informed me you’d in her words ‘try to pull this shit, come sleep in a real bed’ and has left the door open for you to enter.” Friday’s voice startled him.

“Aw, you care.” Tony teased the AI, already dead on his feet.

“It may appear so sir, but I am incapable of human emotions.” But Tony could swear he heard sarcasm in that sentence, despite the monotonous tone of the AI’s voice.

“Alright honey buns.” He laughed.

“Save the pet names for Colonel Rhodes.” The AI deadpanned back.

He gasped, “Traitor.”

“Go to bed.” And geez, Friday was sounding more like a mother everyday.

He quietly snuck into his and Pepper’s shared room, stomach turning in anticipation and dread for what was to come tomorrow, before falling into an uneasy sleep.

Over on the Air Base, life was not good to say the least for Rhodey. The morning had started like any other, waking up at the ass crack of dawn to do drills and eat breakfast, before even the sun decided to grace the world with its presence. Rhodey had an uncomfortable feeling in his belly as he woke up but chose to ignore it, deciding to call Tony later that day.

He was doing drills with the other guys when an announcement over the speaker said to go to the mess hall. That in itself wasn’t unusual, they got called to the mess hall as a group quite often, it was the atmosphere in the mess hall.

Many groups of men were whispering like cliquey, gossipy teenagers. The air in the room was thick as he slid in next to another group chatting.

“Yo Rhodes,” The one furthest from him called as the group turned to face him.

“I heard they’re lifting Don’t Ask.” Another piped up.

Rhodey’s face must have shown his surprise, which the other guys took for annoyance.

“Exactly dude, it’s a perfectly good policy. Why would you change it? No harm, no foul. Makes the other guys feel safe.” The other guys nodded along and Rhodey couldn’t believe his ears, what this really the consensus of the army. 

Of course he realistically knew that there was a bias, considering DADT, but he didn’t realise how bad it was.

“Hey Rhodes, come sit!” One of his friends yelled across the hall, he nodded the other guys half an apologetic smile, but they had turned back to their gossiping and whinging.

He patted the seat and smiled fondly as Rhodey got there. “Hear they’re lifting DADT.”

Rhodey stiffened slightly, unsure of what his friend’s view was.

“I think it’s good, I guess. I mean you shouldn’t  _ have _ to hide your love, not in this day and age, to please a bunch of testosterone fueled men that you wouldn’t even get with anyway.” His friend was loud in his opinions, causing some others to stare at them, but despite the judging eyes, Rhodey felt himself relax.

“Haha, yeah.” He managed to get out, laughing a little.

“Attention. As some of you may have heard, the policy Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell has been lifted.” There was suddenly a litany of chatter, some excited and others furious, Rhodey felt like he was in a primary school assembly again, listening to the Principal give his speech.

“We do not however take any responsibility for anyone previously kicked out because of the rule,” Again, the volume was rising in the room.

“That is all.”

Rhodey absentmindedly thought that that’d been the shortest assembly he’d ever sat through, not fully processing the information until his friend got up, “Sorry, I’ve uh- got to go call someone.”

Rhodey smiled warmly at him, he was obviously nervous and he’d never heard of a girl back home, although he did sometimes get a dopey look after a letter would come in, or after being on the phone for a while.

He also stood up, “I do too. Wanna go together?”

His friend smiled gratefully as they exited the hall within the rush of people, they separated off at their buildings, not acknowledging what either was going to do, only giving each other a nod and a small smile.

His stomach was starting to turn as he stared at the number that was dialing and for a moment he hoped Tony wouldn’t pick up.

“Platypus! Hey.” Tony’s voice sounded happy, although it was a fake kind, he hoped his voice would come out steady.

“Tony, I told you not to call me that.” And suddenly everything was ok again.

“Hey Rhodes.” Oh, Pepper was there, made this easier.

“Hey Peps, taking care of our Tonester for me?” He teased fondly, knowing she would be doing probably a better job than him, though both would disagree.

“As if I would do anything else.” She quipped back. “You coming up soon?”

“Actually that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” He heard his voice turn serious and inwardly cringed. 

“Do you think I could come up this weekend?” His voice was weak.

“Of course Rhodey, you’re always welcome here.” Pepper said.

“Yeah, you never have to ask. This is your home too, ok?” Tony’s voice went soft, in a way that made Rhodey swoon. 

“Just promise you won’t kick me out after you hear what I have to say.” He sounded so small, so broken and he hated it,  _ they would hate him, MIT was a different time, he’s with Pepper. _

“Well… Well I, I’m kinda in love with you Tony. I have been, since MIT.” Rhodey couldn’t believe what he’d just said and started stuttering out apologies about how inappropriate that was before Pepper cut him off.

“Well fucking finally!” Tony and Rhodey who rarely heard Pepper swear froze until both processed what she’d said.

“You know what.” Tony started, effectively cutting off whatever Rhodey was about to say, which he knew wouldn’t have been good. “We’ll talk about it when you get here, ok? Don’t wanna have this conversation over the phone. Doesn’t feel right.”

He let out a sigh of relief, glad to be getting more time to think over the conversation.

“Ok. I love you Tones. Y-you don’t have to say it back, I know.” Rhodey muttered, internally cursing himself.

“I love you too Honeybear. Just shut it, ok love?” Ok, yeah. It was fine.

“Should I send the jet now?” Rhodey froze.

“U-um, sure. So I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon?” 

“See you Rhodey-bear.”

“Bye Tones, bye Peps.” He almost cried hanging up, from relief or dread he didn’t know. He threw the phone on his bed before collapsing on it. 

Just at that moment his friend came in smiling and Rhodey felt something swell in his stomach. He deserved a happy ending, noticing Rhodey’s distraught nature he pulled him into a hug.

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Nah, got a flight to catch, early.” He yawned out.

His friend smirked, “Stark sending a jet?”

Rhodey froze. “H-huh?”

“There was a reason it was Don’t  _ Ask _ Don’t Tell. Cute.” He winked walking off.

Rhodey grained turning over, setting an alarm for 6 the next morning, reminding himself to say thanks to Happy, he was for sure flying the jet. “Nothing less than the best for my Rhodeybear,” Tony would tease.

_ Tony. _ He would lock himself in the lab all night, working until Friday scolded him. He would go upstairs to sleep in his and Peppers’ bed. How, no why, was he interrupting that? Disturbing them?

The alarm woke him, he awoke startled feeling like he’d just fallen asleep. His bags were already packed, expecting for Tony to pull something like this in the next week. He didn’t even bother notifying his superiors, just leaving a note and taking off.

Getting on the plane, he mumbled a tired “morning,” to a usually grumpy Happy. Oh, the sweet irony of that sentence. Within minutes they were taking off and all too soon arriving at the airport.

Rhodey killed time on the flight by trying (and failing) to watch movies, reading a book, sleeping, hell he even tried meditation. He wished there was a bug spray he could consume, because the other activities had failed to kill the butterflies, anxiously hovering in his stomach. 

He offered to drive the car for a very disgruntled Happy, after all he’d flown all night and this morning. Rhodey didn’t trust him not to fall asleep at the wheel and drove them back with a sleeping Happy in the backseat. 

Arriving at SI was scary, he had to force himself not to turn the car around when the building got into sight. Stepping out of the driver’s seat, he noted Pepper had done a good job at hiding her confusion.

“Backseat,” He whispered in response to her unasked question. She nodded, understandingly. 

“How bad was it?” He murmured.

“Really, he passed out at like 3 in the morning.” They looked at each other worried, even though it was better than he used to be. It was still a hard turn to the  _ new  _ Tony. He had relapsed and Rhodey felt so bad.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Pepper rubbed his arm comfortingly.

“But it is,” Rhodey protested. “I caused this. If I’d just kept my mouth shut.” 

Pepper cut him off, “He’d have been miserable for the rest of his life.”

She didn’t allow him to talk anymore, turning on her heel not even bothering to motion him to follow her. He did anyway.

The sight he was greeted with wasn’t what he expected, but it wasn’t unwelcome when he entered Pepper and Tony’s room.


	3. Am I Dreaming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting together! So exciting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short. I just wanted to get it out and I hope y'all enjoy!

Tony was laid on the bed, sheets clumping and scrunching at different points. He was pulling the blanket close to him, leaving one bare leg on top and the legs of his boxers showing. From what Rhodey could gather, Tony was in an oversized, red jumper, that Rhodey had vague memories of. Was that his MIT hoodie?

Rhodey gently approached the bed, kneeling down next to Tony’s back. He put his hand on Tony’s arm, shaking him slowly. 

“Huh? Hello?” He woke up slightly disoriented. “Am I dreaming? What last night?”

Rhodey’s stomach turned slightly. “No, no love.” Rhodey pushed back a lock of hair, fallen in Tony’s face, cooing softly and leaving a quick kiss on the smaller man’s forehead.

“Mmm.” Tony pulled Rhodey closer. “Honeybear.”

Rhodey got the hint, tugging off his shoes and slipping in next to Tony, pulling the part Latino man closer. He seemed to be putting a lot of things off lately.

They both woke up as the sun was setting, jet lag was a bitch and so was pulling all nighters’ with severe stress. Rhodey woke up, just admiring the beautiful man in his arms, before he woke up and threw a fit.

“So it wasn’t a dream.” Tony whispered, only slightly startling Rhodey. 

“Not at all. But we do need to have that talk, preferably with Pepper.”

Tony pouted, “Fine, that can be arranged. Fri, please send Pepper up here.”

“Of course Sir.” He could hear the palpable relief in her voice, who the fuck programmed her, oh wait…

“Glad to see you two worked out your shit.” Pepper strolled into the room, commanding the attention of the two men.

“Well actually…” Tony began.

“I thought it best to have this conversation with you present.” Rhodey cut him off.

“Well proceed then.” she motioned.

“Tony, I’ve been in love with you since MIT.” He started slowly, not wanting to scare him off.

“I know. I have too.” Both men turned red.

“So it’s settled.” Pepper said, like it was as easy as that. Which of course to her it was.

“What’s settled?” Tony and Rhodey both looked baffled.

“You’re dating now.” Pepper repeated slowly, like she was talking to a child.

“But, what about?” Rhodey’s jaw hung open.

“You breaking up with me? I’m sorry Pep, please don’t go!” Tony was on the verge of tears, confused as to why Pepper was still smiling.

“No dumb dumb, heard of polyamory?” It seemed to click for the two men now. “Friday pull up research for: Idiots in Love.”

“Yes ma’am.”

A screen popped up with a list of sources and facts. One website in particular was highlighted.  [ https://affirmativecouch.com/polyamorous-relationship-structures/ ](https://affirmativecouch.com/polyamorous-relationship-structures/)

“So there are quads, triads, vees, hierarchical, non-hierarchical, all sorts. Maybe read this?”

So both men sat together reading the article and a few others, asking a few questions to Friday and Pepper before all three of them sat in silence.

“So…” Tony begins. “How would this work?” 

He looked around the room expectantly. Rhodey and Pepper shared a look. 

“Well it’s either a triad or vee, since those options would be best suited for us.” Her professional voice was on, not letting her facade crack.

“Um,” Rhodey started. “No offence Pep, but I’m kinda not attracted to you, sexually that is.”

Pepper laughed. “We know.”

Rhodey paused, unable to work out whether to share his thought process or not, both looked at him encouragingly. “Um, well. I fell in love with a girl once. It didn’t work out as you can see, but I think I’m biromantic, homosexual?” It was phrased like a question, Rhodey’s stomach filling with moths.

Instead he got a warm smile from Pepper and a kiss on the cheek from Tony. “So a triad?” Tony asked.

“You and Pep can go on dates, do all that stuff. Me and you can do that same, but with the,” He made some vulgar actions with his hands, which both his partners laughed at, “and Pep and I continue our beautiful relationship.”

Pepper clapped her hands together. “Ok, so that about sorts it, of course we will need to discuss this further, possibly over dinner?”

Rhodey nodded firmly, “Sounds right.”

“See you downstairs in an hour? I’ll get Friday to call for some takeout. I’ve just got to finish some stuff.”

Both nodded, before leaving the room she planted a kiss on Rhodey’s forehead and Tony’s cheek then left.

“So? My MIT hoodie huh? Wondered where that went.” He laughed fondly, poking Tony’s side, causing him to laugh as well.

“You love me.” Tony pouted and Rhodey kissed his pouty lips, not freezing up like he would have only days ago.

“That I do Tony, that I do.” He smiled against his lips.

Tony giggled as he pushed Rhodey off of him, struggling against the stronger man.

“So, wanna just stay here until dinner?” Tony smiled at Rhodey. He sniffed himself, before deeming himself acceptable. 

“Sure.” Rhodey replied, pulling him closer.

They lay there watching whatever was on tv, not really caring, something Tony would never normally do. They traded lazy kisses, smiling fondly at each other. Just under an hour later, Friday called them down and they stumbled out of bed together. 

“Hey Peps.” Tony finally let go of Rhodey to press a quick kiss to Pepper’s lips.

“Hey Tones, hey Rhodey.” Pepper went around the table to give a hug to Rhodey. She pulled out some chairs, “Come sit.”

Both men took a seat, staring at each other. “So, I got food.”

They ate in silence, glances shared between all three of them. It was slightly tense until Tony started playing footsies with both of them. They all shared a laugh, half scolding, half hiding their fondness for the small man. 

It wasn’t until they’d almost finished that Pepper brought up the situation of their relationship. 

“So I’d continue to date Tony and you’d also date him, but we’d also date. But without the sex, ‘cause I’m not attracted to you either.” They all chuckle at that. The conversation doesn’t end up taking as much time as they thought it would and they’re finished under the hour. 

“Movie?” Tony suggests with a happy smile on his face. 

“Sure.” Pepper smiles at him.

They curl up on the couch, Tony in the middle, just behind Pepper and Rhodey’s tangled legs. They’re just close enough so that they can play with his hair and give him kisses. Tony’s never felt so loved in his life. They played Mean Girls, if anyone were to ask, Tony’s never watched it. But it was his favourite movie and the other two just love seeing him so happy.

Rhodey and Tony never thought they’d get their happily ever after, but they got Pepper and even more. That was a pretty good deal to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like? Comments and criticism appreciated and welcome, kudos also enjoyed, haha. Come bug me on Tumblr: Lexi Lucacia.
> 
> Um yeah, this was a lot of fun!


End file.
